


As Time Goes On

by sktrgrl13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Deceit, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, It gets messy folks, Lies, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder, OOC Lucy Heartfilia, Protectiveness, Relationship Jigsaw Puzzle, Slight Lucy Bashing, dark pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktrgrl13/pseuds/sktrgrl13
Summary: Ten Years have passed since Natsu Dragneel made the decision to leave Magnolia Town and pursue his dreams of becoming a doctor and saving people. If he accidentally on purpose cuts all ties with his childhood friends and burns a couple of bridges along the way -- well, in the end it could be worth it right?





	As Time Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Revival of an Original story from 2014 -- a total rewrite on the horizon with a (hopefully) clearer storyline xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail, even if sometimes I wish that he never did...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story!

Natsu couldn't stop the soft smile from spreading across his lips as he walked down the streets of his hometown. The burning hot sun was beating down on his shoulders as people, both young and old, flocked the streets of Magnolia Town. The old, cobbled streets were lined with vendors selling their home crafts and food and the townspeople were exchanging greetings, laughter and stories. Just watching everyone move about the town was enough to send the memories rushing back full force; all the things he did growing up and the trouble that he and his friends used to get into.

His smile tilted into a smirk as he approached a familiar street; rows of shops and homes leading down to one destination. It wasn't too long before he was stopped in front of Fairy Tail Academy; the castle-like structure presiding over the residential homes like a protector. And for many students who attended Fairy Tail Academy, that was exactly what it was.

The best days of his life happened in that white building and sometimes he would give anything to go back. Things were so much simpler back then. All he had to worry about was getting the grades he needed for medical school, which was truly questionable most days, and making sure that his schedule was free if any ass-kicking was needed.

It's been over ten years since he has seen this building. 

Now, at the age of twenty-eight, he has just finished university and completed his first year of residency in a hospital in the next city over. Don't get him wrong, Edolas had its perks; it was the biggest city in the area besides Crocus and it was renowned for its doctorate programs. But Edolas had  _ nothing _ on Magnolia.

Nothing would ever beat the pure essence of family that just surrounded the town. Everywhere he went in Magnolia, he was sure to meet someone he knew; hell, he was pretty sure that he's had dinner or some sort of meal at every single house in the area. What can he say? He's a bit of a glutton.

But everything was so different now; no one was the same silly teenager they were in high school.

At first he tried to keep track of all his friends as best as he could, but in the end, they all inevitably drifted apart. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was the one that drifted away from them.

Well,  _ most _ of them.

Natsu sighed sadly and frowned to himself when he felt an all too familiar feeling of annoyance brewing in the pit of his stomach. Before he could fall too far in, he shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned his back on his once home away from home and continued down the road and towards the town center. It wouldn't do him well to dwell on things he can't even change.

His eyes wandered as he walked down the crowded street; he took in the different stores and was surprised to see that a few new ones have sprouted up in his absence. In particular, he found his eyes being drawn to a beige building with a dark, thatched roof; the bland colour scheme drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

It wasn't until he was a little closer that he was able to make out the name emblazoned on the front. His eyes widened as he all but ran towards the little building; pushing the door open maybe a little too forcefully; the brown door clanging loudly off the tinkling bell announcing his presence.

As the door slowly shut behind him, a man with greying dark blue hair glanced up at him from the front counter; his kind brown eyes alight with curiosity as he rose to acknowledge his new customer. In some ways, he had changed so much, but in others Macao Conbolt had stayed exactly the same. Unlike ten years ago, wrinkles now made themselves known on Macao's face and the crow's feet at the corner of the older man's brown eyes seemed to have grown deeper over the years. 

It was nice to know that despite everything that happened to them man, he had never stopped smiling.

Macao stared at Natsu with wide disbelieving eyes before a broad, familiar smile spread across his face. Faster than what Natsu thought was capable at his age, the older man dashed from behind the counter and didn't hesitate to pull the pinkette into a tight hug. Natsu had to fight the instinct he had to sink into the man's warmth and never let go.

"Natsu," He laughed jovially as he ruffled the twenty-eight year old's infamous pink hair, "You've finally decided to show your face, now have you?"�

The pinkette ducked out from underneath Macao's comforting hand and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully,

"Yeah, I figured it was time that I return back home."�

The peppered indigo-haired man gazed at him for a moment, as if deciding on something, before nodding his head in understanding as he made his way back to the counter. Natsu followed him and leaned against the hardwood face as Macao started to mark prices and figures on the documents next to the cash register. It wasn't long before a comforting silence swept through the shop.

That was always the best thing about being around Macao.

As the older man finished his paperwork, the pinkette let his amber-flecked green eyes wander the shop. He couldn't be happier for the man; he had always said he wanted to open an antique shop to share the treasures of the world. Macao used to always regale them with tales of far off lands and civilizations that lived for centuries simply imparting their knowledge for future generations to grow.

The pinkette must have made some sort of sound, because the scratching of Macao's pen had come to a stop,

"You don't need to stand here waiting kid; have a quick look around if you'd like."�

Natsu scratched the back of his head,

"Are you sure; I don't want to break anything..."�

Macao blinked at him in surprise for a moment before boisterous laughter flew from his lips. The older man was laughing so hard that tears had come to his eyes and he was nearly folded in two. Natsu tilted his head in confusion, but before he could utter a word, Macao was already attempting to speak through his guffaws.

"I, I never thought,"� He choked and wiped the tears from his eyes, "that I would see the day when Natsu Dragneel _worried_ about breaking something!"�

Natsu found himself pouting petulantly,

"Oh c'mon, it can't be _that_ surprising; I can be careful."�

Macao massaged his gut as his laughs slowly started to subside,

"Natsu, you cannot actually be serious; you're a bull in a china shop on your best days, don't even get me started on the devastation you cause on your worst. I mean you and Gray alone..."�

The pinkette couldn't stop the oncoming flinch fast enough; his shoulders rising up to meet his ears. Whatever laughter that was left on Macao's face seemed to disappear as his sentence trailed off; a contemplative frown taking its place.

"Have you not..."�

"Is it really alright if I take a look around,"� Natsu cut him off quickly; rushing to avoid the question, "I promise I'll be careful."� ** **  
****

Macao raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but inclined his head towards his merchandise.

"Don't worry Natsu, I trust you'll be careful; just like always."�

The pinkette smiled at him appreciatively and pushed himself away from the counter. He made his way towards the glass cases that surrounded the antique shop. Each case that he passed, he took stock in the old trinkets and family heirlooms. He examined the old coins and stamps, he glanced at the old furniture and old key sets; there was just something about old objects that spoke to him. He absently reached towards his own neck and clasped a tight hand around his white scarf.

Maybe he just knew what it was like to have an attachment to old items.

Natsu continued his way through the shop and towards the high shelves. As he got closer, he noticed that each of the shelves were loaded with different lamps, vases and small household items. Curiosity leading him, he walked over to the vases closest to him and marvelled at the designs that decorated the fragile works. Specifically, his eyes were drawn to one of the smaller vases; hidden away in one of the darkest corners of a nearby shelf.

It was painted a soothing sea green that seemed to ripple and move like the waters of the river that flowed through the middle of Magnolia Town. Amidst the sea green waves, depictions of pure white snowflakes and a pink-orange, fiery dawn danced gracefully around each other. Each bringing out the fragments of their flaws and their bountiful beauty. He felt his mind beginning to wander as he took in the artwork on the vases; a familiar warmth spreading through his being.

It wandered to a snowy day in the middle of December; school had just been let out for Christmas break...

Grade five was about halfway done now and Natsu couldn't have been happier. He was getting sick of teachers telling him to stop fooling around and, even if he didn't openly say it, Igneel was as well. Natsu huffed in annoyance, causing a cloud of warm air to escape his mouth; the pinkette glanced around the snow-covered streets in an attempt to find Lisanna and Elfman so they could walk home together.

He was about to give up on the endeavor when his green gaze landed on that of a familiar raven. Natsu smiled to himself as he noticed his self-proclaimed rival. The damn ice princess was always trying to one-up him in the gym class; even if he didn't _ exactly _ acknowledge him. Natsu rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and was about to do anything in his power to get the raven's attention, only to freeze in his tracks.

The cold never seemed to truly affect Natsu until that very moment; he felt as if he couldn't breathe, let alone move.

The raven's head was tilted towards the sky and his skinny arms were spread out wide. It was as if he were trying to embrace the snowflakes as they fell from the overcast sky. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off him as he spun around in circles; allowing the soft flakes to decorate his hair like a halo. But what surprised Natsu most of all was the small, soft smile on the boy's face.

Never in all the months that he had known him, has he ever seen the raven smile; it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever had the chance to see...

Natsu shook his head quickly to dispel the memory; a soft, self-deprecating chuckle escaped his lips as he turned away from the shelf. This was now the second time that He had inserted himself into his day.

Maybe it was a bad idea for him to return to Magnolia Town after all.

He sighed loudly to himself and made his way back towards the cash and Macao; it might be a little bit safer there. However, as his eyes drifted back to Macao he felt his cheeks flush from the knowing smile spreading across the man's lips. Clearly he wasn't left to his own devices as much as he thought.

"So,"� Natsu smiled as he approached the counter once more; trying to focus his thoughts on something other than Him, "How's Romeo doing?"�

Macao finished what he was doing with a final flourish from his pen and a chuckle escaped his lips. Natsu raised an eyebrow at him as the older man went through his pockets and pulled out an old battered wallet that was covered with duct tape. He flipped the wallet open and grabbed something from it before leaning towards the pinkette and shoving a photo underneath his nose.

Natsu couldn't stop the proud, and awed, smile from spreading across his lips as he saw a very grown up Romeo staring back at him. The small boy he once knew seemed to have grown about six inches. A bright smile had taken residence over his face and he exuded a confidence that many people his age probably wouldn't even have yet.

He had to be about twenty? Maybe twenty-one?

It was only as he looked at this picture of Romeo that he realised just how long ten years actually was.

Natsu smiled fondly at the photo before he handed it back to Macao gently,

"He looks good, happy."�

Macao smiles brightly; staring at the image reverently. It was almost as if he had never seen that photo before, even though Natsu could tell by the wear and tear that he had to have looked at that exact same photo over a million times.

"He is,"� Macao hummed; his chest puffing out in pride, "He actually followed in your footsteps and went off to medical school."�

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise,

"What, really?!"�

The older man shook his head in fond exasperation,

"Natsu, you inspired my son on a daily basis in everything that you ever did; of course he decided to go into medicine."�

Before the pinkette could even make a sound in response, Macao was shoving yet another photo underneath Natsu's nose. This time the photo showed Romeo standing in front of Crocus Sciences University; the same bright smile on his face as he held a peace sign towards the camera lens. Forget simply following in Natsu's footsteps, the shrimp managed to get into the most competitive Sciences university in all of Fiore.

And it wasn't even that fact that surprised him the most.

No, what surprised Natsu was that the indigo-haired young adult had his arms wrapped around the waist of a very familiar light blue haired girl. 

Her hair fell well passed the middle of her back and her brown eyes were shining happily as she stared into the camera; a loving expression spread across her face as she leaned into Romeo's embrace. The pinkette couldn't help but smile softly as he saw his once surrogate sister so happy.

He could still remember the days when she was so timid and frightened that she could barely leave her house.

He sighed internally; yet another relationship that he let go of.

Another relationship he wanted to gain back.

"He's dating Wendy." Macao continued; oblivious to Natsu's guilt, "Took my son months to ask her out. It got so bad that Mira brought it upon herself to match them up."�

The pinkette felt a chill travel down his spine at the mention of the platinum blonde. Mira was the resident matchmaker of Magnolia; she took up the mantle in her final years of High School. Maybe she simply had nothing better to do, maybe she wanted other to find happiness after what happened. No matter how old or young the couple was she always tried her best to help them find what they needed. The ironic part was she never messed up; almost everyone she hooked up stayed together.

Natsu scowled to himself; well almost everyone. 

Almost as if he were reading his mind for the third time that day, the older man looked him over for a moment before the corner of his mouth curled upwards slightly.

"You should go visit the park by the riverbed; it's changed a lot since you were last here you know and I have a feeling it might have what you need."�

Natsu raised an eyebrow,

"Who said I needed anything?"�

Macao massaged the bottom of his scruffy chin thoughtfully,

"It took you ten years to come back home Natsu; you clearly came back for a reason."�

Natsu winced slightly at the accusation, but he couldn't deny that he felt a warm feeling spread through his chest at the mention of the old riverbed. Like the high school, the riverbed was integral to Natsu's personal safe haven. It held the memories of the weirdest group of friends to ever exist with a supposedly unbreakable bond.

Natsu sighed through his nose,

"Alright, I'll go have a look."�

Macao chuckled and patted his shoulder firmly,

"I'm telling you Natsu that it's a step in the right direction; you won't regret it."�

Despite his nervousness, Natsu knew that he could believe him.

FTFTFTFT

Once Natsu left the shop, he realised that he had to have spent close to two hours just speaking with Macao. The sun had finally approached its zenith and the cool spring air was refreshing his senses by getting rid of the dust that undoubtedly settled in from being amongst the antiques of Macao's shop. The Magnolian streets were as busy as ever, but Natsu only had one destination in mind.

It wasn't long until Natsu left the Town Center and found himself following the river towards the riverbed. Natsu followed the river and watched as the afternoon sun shone down on the crystal clear water causing it to sparkle like little diamonds. He could hear the children's laughter around him as their voices drifted from the nearby play structure, but it didn't really bother him; he was glad that kids still found this park fun. 

Before he left Magnolia, the town was thinking about tearing it down to make way for some new settlements. Of course Natsu and everyone else put an end to that very quickly. The playground and subsequent riverbed was where he lost his first tooth, broke his first bone, and threw his first punch.

It was also where he had his first kiss; even if it did hurt him to think about it now.

He inhaled deeply and allowed the smell of spring flowers and fresh grass to enter his nose. He felt the tension dropping from his shoulder. Yes, some memories were meant to hurt; he knew this from a young age, but he also knew that he wouldn't be who he is now without them.

The pinkette was suddenly forced out of his thoughts when something collided with the back of his legs. He stumbled forward slightly from the unexpected weight, but he managed to keep his footing. Curiously, he turned around half expecting to find a stray ball or toy only to find a small boy staring up at him with wide deep blue eyes. 

Natsu was about to offer up one of his infamous smiles when he noticed the tears welling up and his quivering bottom lip. Instinctively, Natsu knelt down on his knees so that they were the same height and immediately noticed the scraped knee and the makings of a bruise on the boy's cheek.

"Hey now, don't cry,"� Natsu smiled softly; a heavy hand landing on sable raven locks, "Are you alright?"�

The small boy, who could be no older than three or four, stared up at him in confusion before dropping his eyes to the ground and mumbling incoherently under his breath. Although not quite understanding what the boy was saying, Natsu couldn't help but frown at him thoughtfully. There was something about the boy that reminded him of someone he used to know.

"Haru, what did I tell you about running off like that?"�

Just like that day in fourth grade, Natsu froze.

As if in slow motion, he turned towards the source of the snarky, yet warm voice and felt his mouth drop open before he could even stop it. Standing before him was a raven haired man with deep blue eyes and a permanent half-scowl etched on his smooth alabaster skin; a scowl that often scared people from ever wanting to approach him even as a child.

But above anything else, it was one feature alone that affirmed the identity of the man before him. And despite the hurt, despite the pain, despite the way that they had ended things between them all those years ago; he could do nothing, but smile warmly at him.

"Hey there droopy eyes," He teased; a nostalgic lilt entering his voice, "Fancy meeting you here!"�

Natsu watched as the paler man froze in his tracks, his deep blue eyes widening comically before a soft smirk adorned his face in response. The raven shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached the pinkette and the smaller raven. Natsu raised his arms automatically, almost as though he was waiting for a hug of some sort only for Gray Fullbuster to bend down and scoop the small, still teary-eyed, raven into his arms. 

In the midst of hiding his awkward arm-raise, Natsu couldn't stop himself from gawking; no wonder the kid looked familiar. The small raven buried his face into the crook of Gray's neck and there was no doubt in his mind that that boy was Gray's son.

Which on its own opened up a whole slew of questions in Natsu's already crammed mind.

"Flame head,"� Gray chuckled, surprise still evident in his voice, "Didn't know you were back in town; you should've sent a letter or something dumbass."�

Natsu swallowed thickly as he realised that he didn't even have Gray's current address. Unwillingly, his mind flashed back to all the times they spent together; laughing, fighting, protecting...

How had it gone so  _ wrong _ ?

Natsu forced out a full bellied laugh and patted Gray's shoulder good naturedly,

"What's the point in doing that? I didn't even know you were still here; you wanted out just as bad as I did."�

Gray stared at the pinkette blankly before shifting his gaze away; a guilty and burning feeling started to rise up in Natsu's chest. It was as if he had somehow miss-stepped  _ again _ and he didn't even know how. 

Hell, he didn't even know exactly what happened the first time.

Almost as if he was sensing his thoughts, the deep blue eyed man turned his head and stared at the pinkette in annoyance before seeing the distressed look on his face. Gray's eyes softened as he faced Natsu and carefully untangled his son from his neck,

"Natsu,"�

The pinkette's head snapped up at the sound of his name tumbling off the raven's lips; a comforting warmth settling into the bottom of his stomach. It had been a long, long time since Gray had called him by his first name. Gray seemed to be a little uncomfortable saying it too as his shoulders had raised almost instinctively and his grip tightened imperceptibly on  _ his son _ . The raven huffed through his nose,

"Look, can you watch Haru for me while I go find Dallin?" 

Natsu nodded his head dumbly and accepted the young boy as Gray shifted him into his arms. Before Natsu could even utter a word, the raven had run off into the direction of the playground once more. 

_ Dallin? Who the hell was Dallin? _

The pinkette glanced down at the small raven in his arms and found deep blue eyes staring up at him with an intensity that only Gray himself had been able to manage. 

Haru tilted his head to the side almost contemplatively before a small smile spread across his face. Natsu tilted his own head in response only to jump in surprise when the small raven reached out and grabbed a hold of the white scarf that adorned Natsu's neck. His small, pale fingers stretched across the pattern; getting a feel for the soft fabric.

"Day-gon..."� He whispered in awe; his eyes trailed from the scarf to stare up into the Natsu's amber-flecked eyes.

The pinkette blinked owlishly before he chuckled; nodding his head in confirmation causing the small raven's smile to broaden even further. It wasn't long before he was pulling on Natsu's cheek in an attempt to see just how far he could stretch it. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed from the uncomfortable feeling and the pain slowly spreading throughout his body, but he bore it; he could't find it in himself to tell Haru to stop.

Yet another Fullbuster has managed to wrap him around their finger.

After what felt like ages, Haru finally released Natsu's cheek and laughed at the sound that it made. Natsu resisted the urge to rub his cheek and just ruffled the small raven's hair. He may look like Gray, but this little boy was much happier than Gray ever was and for that Natsu couldn't have been more happy for his old friend and apparent family.

However...

Natsu stared at the small boy curiously; hoping that he would somehow be able to get some answers from the young raven,

"So, how old are you Haru?"�

Haru blinked at him for a moment before holding up five fingers,

"Tree!"�

Natsu snorted in amusement and smiled at the boy. He opened his mouth to respond to him when he noticed Gray approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face his childhood friend when he noticed that he was holding the hand of  _ another _ pale boy. He didn't look a lot like Haru or Gray; his hair colour was that of royal blue and was a little wavy instead of straight and messy.

But there was no denying the boy's eyes.

They were the same as Haru's; that rare deep blue no one in Magnolia was capable of attaining. The type of deep blue that was dominant in the Northern Continent and only one person in Magnolia Town had.

But this boy had to be close to ten years old, so there was no way...

"Sorry for keeping you waiting,"� Gray huffed exhaustedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I had to chase this little monster around the playground five times before I finally caught him; Dallin, say hello."�

The blue haired boy yanked his arm out of his father's grip and looked up at his father with his arms crossed over his chest. It was in that moment that Natsu could  _ definitely _ see Gray in him; Dallin had inherited Gray's defiant personality. Natsu put Haru on the ground so that the smaller raven could be with his older brother. 

The pinkette knelt down in front of Dallin and smiled softly,

"Hi Dallin, my name's Natsu; I went to school with your dad."�

In the next moment, a Fullbuster managed to freeze him in his tracks, but this time for a completely different reason

The blunette glared up at the twenty-eight year old man with hate in his eyes,

"You're the reason our mum left us."�


End file.
